Chasing Fantasies
by WhiteFang9876
Summary: (my first story) AU Cloti Zerith YuffiexReno. Cloud is a Prince with his whole life ahead of him, but with him he carries a secret that effects every aspect of his life. Tifa is a slave with nothing to loose, all she wants is her freedom. (I'm bad at summaries...hehe) Rated T for now might have to bump it up later on. (not for lemon just language.)
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her cell where she spent most of her day being ogled by 'customers', but she was not yet of age, and so the rule stated simply, You can look but you can't touch. She dragged her finger through the thick layer of dust on the floor. _Damn this stupid place._ Where she had been born human trafficking had been illegal, but that had been what seemed to be eons ago. Her life there had been wonderful until it went up in flames. _Damn their stupid army._ She thought back to the flames of war that had engulfed her home, she felt the drop of moisture fall down her cheek before she could stop it. _Damn my tears, I swore that I wouldn't cry._ Despite her determination Tifa Lockhart let her head fall into her hands and sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

He stroked his chocobo's neck while contemplating how far he had come in the past 14 years. He had been through much, the loss of his parents, and then being separated from the only family he had left shortly there after. He had been lucky to fall into the hands of such a kind master. He turned to the man and smiled, "I'm ready Cloud. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do! Honestly Noctis sometimes you act like you don't even know me!" His master laughed out loud as he mounted his black chocobo with his usual flare, "Now come you fool we have," he chuckled again, "_work_ to do."

Noctis grinned and gave a single nod of the head as he mounted his chocobo in a much less stylish fashion than his master, "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. I already have the first four written so I thought why not. No Flames, but I love constructive critisism. I just realized I forgot to post this at the beginning of the last Chap: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Yes Noctis is That Noctis. Lightning might make an appearance later on, still deciding. I'll try to update at least once a week. Also this story will mention Rape and other things of the sort (nothing explicit as I'm not yet 18, and I'm not a fan of stuff like that) please just tell me if you think I should bump the rating to M. Anyways on with the chapter._

Chapter 2

Tifa woke the next morning with the usual stiff back that came with sleeping on a dirt floor. She lived in the place properly named _The Stalls_ that sat just behind the slave market. She had originally been intended to work as a parlor maid of some sort but after several failed attempts at selling her it had been determined that she was going to grow up to be beautiful. Then suddenly they stopped taking her to the block, she was to young then to understand why, but now she was almost 18 and she knew she was going to be sold and used for the "entertainment" of whatever sick bastard bought her. She shivered at the thought of being sold like a cow at the livestock auction. The only advantage of being deemed a future sex slave is that you were treated better than the other slaves. Many of them endured malnutrition, dehydration, disease, and of course rape. But not yet being of age they wanted to keep Tifa, and the few others like her in good condition so that they would go for above average when they came of age and were dragged to the block.

Tifa stood up and stretched then looked across the cell to see her best friend Aeris still sleeping soundly despite the morning chill. She gently took her friend by the shoulders and whispered, "Aeris, Aeris it's time to wake up."

"Mmm, just a few more minutes? Please?" Tifa chuckled to herself this was part of her daily routine with her auburn haired friend, needless to say Aeris wasn't much of a morning person.

"No Aeris you know what happens if your not awake when _he_ comes checking up on us." She whispered, he voice becoming slightly more urgent as thoughts of the overseer seized her mind.

Aeris slowly blinked herself awake, "Tifa, I can afford to miss breakfast one day, and that whip of his doesn't scare me one bit. He knows if he leaves a wound that will form a scar he's as good as dead in Corneo's eyes."

"Oh, Aeris ever the optimist aren't we?" The ravenette mumbled.

"Well I wouldn't call it optimism, I simply speak the truth."

Tifa sighed stood up and stretched again. She peered out of her cell at the woman still sleeping in the stall across from her's, "Elena, wake up! You'll miss morning rations and earn yourself a good beating!"

Elena jolted awake, "Yeesh Tifa, maybe try being quieter next time, you scared the living daylights out of me!" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry Ellie I didn't mean too." Tifa lied, she actually loved the reactions she could get out of Elena when she woke her. It varied from a scolding like this morning to being cussed out by the feisty young blonde.

Just as Elena was about to respond she was cut off by the sound of metal being slammed against metal, "Alright you slut's chow time! You better be up an at 'em when I get to your cell! You know what happens when you're not!"

"Oh great, here comes the behemoth." Elena muttered.

Tifa reached for one of the two wooden bowls sitting in the cleanest corner of her cell, just as overseer Loz approached, "G' morn'n Loz what's for breakfast ta'day?" She said as he unlocked there cell door and she held out her bowl. She found it best to play stupid when it came to her overseers , they tended to overlook the stupid girls while anyone that showed even the slightest sign that they were semi coherent was teased mercilessly.

"The usual you blubbering idiot, I thought only blondes were supposed to be dumb." He snapped as the usual goop slopped into her bowl, he then set a bucket of water down on the inside of the door, "Hey airhead number two, you have two seconds to get over here with your bowl before I leave." He directed his comment at Aeris who was at the door in a flash.

"Thank you Lozie," she giggled and batted her eyelashes.

"Hmmp," he slammed their cell door locked it and moved on to Elena rolling his cart along with him.

"Now you blondie," he whispered almost affectionately, it was no secret that Loz was infatuated with Elena, and she used it to her full advantage. As he unlocked her cell door she turned to face him with her bowl in hand. He got down on one knee so he was at eye level with her and gently ladled the slop into her bowl.

"Oh Loz," she whispered purposely sounding weak and helpless, "that's hardly any, I'm still a growing girl, may I please have just a wee bit more?" She batted her eyelashes and purposely puffed out her chest a bit.

Loz's eyes fell to her chest which was covered by the curve hugging robes given to all of the slaves, "Of course, I would love to give you more," he paused and smiled deviously, "But only if you'll kiss me first sweetheart."

Elena frowned and turned away. "No."

Loz's brow creased in anger, "Fine," he stood up, "Take your damn water." he slammed the bucket down in her cell, and shut the cell door.

When Loz was out a sight both Tifa and Aeris set there bowls aside, "Elena?! What were you thinking?" Aeris cried, "He could have very well given you nothing, or even worse he could have given you water with worms in it, or spoiled food that would make you ill!"

"Oh hush Aeris I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She chuckled.

_Big girl,_ Tifa thought, _Not long now until Aeris gets dragged kicking and screaming to the block, then after that Elena_, she gulped, _Then I. _"Big girl," she muttered out loud, "You're right Elena, you're a big girl, so are Aeris and I. We all know what that means."

Both Aeris and Elena frowned and they continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please review? I love reviews__ And yes I call her Aeris not Aerith and it will stay that way. The first time I played through the game that's what I called her, so I'm keeping it that way._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rewrote almost this entire chapter to make it longer and more interesting… and reason why this is YuffiexReno and not Yuffentine is when I first played through the game I didn't add Vincent to my party, and the second time I played it I never saw any sort of relationship between the two. In this story Cloud is nineteen, Noctis is twenty, and Tifa is seventeen. Oh and you will not see emo bitchy Cloud from ACC in this story AT ALL. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes my friend who normally proof reads these for me is sick so I have to rely on Word's spelling/grammar check._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, or Final Fantasy XIII._

Chapter 3

Cloud frowned when his father's personal steward stopped him before he could complete his little "task" "Prince Cloud," Vincent said in a stern tone, "Your father has summoned you to the throne room."

_Damn,_ Cloud thought, _So much for that prank._ Truth be told he hadn't had an exact plan of action yet, but he knew he wanted it to involve a chocobo and the kitchen…

"Vincent can't it wait just a few moments? Noctis and I were just about to go, um; well we have something to do. We didn't get to do it last night because we didn't have mimet greens. Now please it you'll excuse me-"

"Prince Cloud it is of the utmost importance that you go to the throne room immediately, it regards the topic of your betrothal to the princess of Wutai." Vincent said with no emotion in his voice, which was typical.

Cloud sighed, "Fine Vincent, Noctis ride with me to the castle then take Fenrir back to the stables for me." Cloud urged his chocobo forward.

"Yes master." Noctis gently spurred his chocobo, Vanille, to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The throne room was full of energy which was irregular for the ordinarily dreary meeting place. Cloud looked to see his father standing in front of his golden throne shaking hands with a middle aged man. His hair was long, black, and had gray streaks running through it he had moustache styled like that of any Wutai man long and hanging on either said of his lip. He wore purple robes that appeared to be Wutai silk, the finest, behind him stood a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She had short black hair and wore a bored look on her face. Behind the girl stood two royal guards, one held a spear while the other held a banner that bore the royal seal of Wutai. _That girl can't be my fiancée, can she? She looks too young, could she actually be eighteen? _He scratched the back of his head then proceeded towards his father, "Father, you summoned me?"

"Yes Cloud, I assume you remember you're fiancé Yuffie? You met her once many odd years ago_." _

_I did_? "Yes of course."

"This is her Father Emperor Kisaragi," Cloud reached out and shook the man's hand, "He is here to finalize your wedding date, Yuffie will be eighteen in two years. I was simply wondering if you had a preference on certain season or a specific date."

Cloud paused for a moment, "I've always adored autumn could you schedule it sometime in September, just when the leaves are beginning to change?"

Yuffie looked at him and smiled sweetly, "I too adore the autumn I agree with Prince Strife."

He laughed inwardly; _I was trying to be sarcastic, but okay. _

"Very well then the ceremony shall be in the autumn of my daughter's eighteenth year." Emperor Kisaragi said with pride in his voice. Only two years until the Midgar and Wutai kingdoms would be united.

"Thank you very much for coming so far to attend to these matters Godo," King Strife stated, "I hope you plan to stay for a few days before you depart for Wutai, I'm sure Cloud and Yuffie would love to get to know each other on a more personal level."

Godo nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Good now Reno," King strife called to one of the guards standing at the entrance of the throne room, "I know it's not your job but please find The Emperor and Princess rooms to stay in."

"Yes your majesty." he beckoned for Yuffie and Godo to follow him from the throne room.

"Thank you Sephiroth my old friend," Godo called over his shoulder to the King.

"Anytime Godo," The silver haired man responded.

After the door had closed and Cloud was sure the princess and her father were out of earshot he turned to his father, "Father, why must I-"

"You know your responsibility Cloud, this is about far more than just the kingdom, and you know it. I know you don't like the idea of arranged marriage, hell even marriage as a whole, but it is vital that you marry Yuffie."

"Fine father but I will not court her I will have nothing to do with her until the day of our marriage do you understand?"

"Last time I checked_ I_ was the king." his father said sarcastically, "Now be gone with you, I have other business to attend to, business that involves a certain visit from a Gongagan prince."

Cloud grinned, "Zack?"

"Yes now go back to whatever you were doing before I summoned you."

_I would but you'd have my head if I were to do what I was planning with royal guests in the castle, _"Yes father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie lay down on the bed in her assigned room, "Reno, you know I don't want this right? This wasn't my choice, Godo, he forced this onto me." She called to the guard who stood in the doorway.

"I know Princess, but if Strife disrespects you in any way I swear to Odin I'll-"

"Reno I have Ninja training, Cloud can't harm me." She mumbled. She through her arm across her eyes trying to keep Reno from seeing the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Princess do you realize-"

"Reno please leave me be for now. I'm sure I'll see you this evening right?"

"Yes, meet me in the rose garden after supper." With that Reno gently closed the door.

_Oh Gaia, this is just terrible. Two years until my life becomes hell. _She rolled over and buried her face in a pillow. _I'm so sorry Reno I never meant to hurt you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yup Vanille is a chocobo, when I played through FFXIII she irritated the crap out of me. Just her voice combined with her actions irked me on so many levels. And yes Sephiroth is Cloud's father. I always liked Sephiroth he's my favorite Villain from a final fantasy game, except maybe Kefka from Dissidia if he counts… anyways special thanks to sunflowerspot! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so here's the next chap. I do want to point out that I know I am absolutely *NOT*a great writer like many of the people on this site, and I'm mostly here for fun. I like writing stories like this. For me it's fun, I don't take it to seriously (maybe because I'm still a teenager?) just thought I should make that clear :D_

_I own nothing *closes flap on card board box that I'm living in*_

_Warning: Use of the F-bomb_

Chapter 4

Reno slammed the door to his quarters behind him, only to get his fingers caught between it and the door frame.

"Son of a bitch," A yowled, "What a fuck'n day," He rubbed his sore fingers gently. He looked around the room he shared with one of his fellow guards, who at the moment was staring at Reno like he had grown a third arm. "Whataya say we go out into Midgar tonight Rude. I've had one hell of a day, I could use a drink," _or twenty._

"Hmmp," was Rude's only response. After many years of being friends with Reno he had learned that this was the best way to deal with the red headed binge drinker.

"Oh come on Rude there are plenty of fine pubs in Midgar. Of course you wouldn't really know now would you? You've only ever come with me once and you didn't even get drunk!"

"Reno I am on duty tonight." Rude said curtly.

"Rude no one will notice if you're gone. You've got the graveyard shift right? And even if you do get in trouble Spiky'll bail you out. He likes you enough anyways." The redhead pleaded.

"No Reno you know how His Majesty can be, I refuse to risk my well-being because of your personal problems." Rude snapped.

"Please Rude, I just found out the woman I love is marrying the prince I serve and all I ask of you is your sympathy." That's when Reno remembered his promise to meet Yuffie in the rose garden later that evening, _No I can't deal with that now, and it would be best if we grew apart anyways._

Rude rolled his eyes; it was amazing how poetic Reno could become when he desperately wanted something, "You ask more than my sympathy."

"Please Rude?"

"Reno how did you and Princess Kisaragi meet in the first place. You must have known it wasn't right."

Reno thought back to the day he had first met her, they had been so young and innocent. He remembered laughter and flowers and of course a promise that he now knew he could never keep. "That doesn't matter, and stop trying to change the subject. You're coming out of this depressing hell hole of a castle and getting drunk with me."

"Fine Reno, I'll come." At that Rude stood up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa listened anxiously to the conversation that Loz and Corneo were having just down the corridor.

"Are you sure sir," Loz whispered, "None of them are eighteen yet, and the law states-"

"Loz who would know that they weren't of age besides us, the reason I run my business out of Kalm is because they require no official documentation. The girls all look old enough, and if they go and run their mouths we can simply say that they're lying. Who in their rights mind would trust a slave, let alone a whore over me?" Tifa couldn't help but notice that way he spat with each word. _Disgusting,_ she thought.

"Whatever you say sir, I'll have them on the block in two days' time."

After that Tifa stopped hearing, she didn't want to hear anymore. There was no denying it. They had been discussing the fate, of her, Aeris, and Elena. _How can they so easily converse about matters like these! They're selling human beings for Gaia's sake!_ She had thought that she had time to prepare for this, three months, she had exactly three months until her eighteenth birthday, Aeris had three weeks, and Elena had a month. But now they had no time left. No time to say proper goodbyes to the girls they had grown up with. They were destined to be whores and nothing more. Tifa had tried to escape many times, but each time she met no avail. There was no way out of the slave house once one was locked in. She looked to Aeris to see that her auburn haired best friend had gone pale.

"Aeris, what are we going to do? Two days? That's not long enough; I don't think I'm ready to-"

"Tifa calm down," Elena called from her cell, "We can think our way out of this. We just need to keep level heads. Now we've all tried to e.s.c.a.p.e," she spelled the word out, "many times, did either of you ever come close to actually making it out?"

Both girls shook their heads, "Okay so think, there has to be a weak point somewhere in this place. We've lived here almost all our lives. At one point one of us was bound to have seen something right?"

"Ellie it's no use, this place is people proofed, there's no getting in or out unless you have a key. And only Loz and Corneo have keys, none of us are strong enough to even dare to take on one of those men. There's nothing we can do but except fate." Aeris whispered, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"No Aeris, we can't give up," Elena was gripping her cell bars so tightly that she was white knuckled, "Please don't give up!"

"Elena Aeris is right; we should lie down and except our fate. It's the way things are." Tifa let her head fall into her hands, "Oh Gaia why us, of all the people on this planet why us?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie sighed as she looked out her window onto the castle grounds; she needed to get her mind off of things and knew exactly how she intended to do it. Reno would have to live without her because she sure as hell wasn't going to meet him in the rose garden that night. She quickly stripped out of her dress and traded it out for her shorts, and sleeveless shirt. If her father were to see her in these clothes he probably would have fainted. She laughed inwardly at the thought of the look Godo would have on his face. She dug to the bottom of her bag and pulled out her shuriken. She always wore a pair of leather boots beneath her floor length silk robes. She paused in front of her mirror and examined herself. She tied a dark green head band onto her head. She grinned at her reflection, "Time to go be Yuffie Kisaragi the single white rose of Wutai." She whispered, princess by day, ninja by night.

She giggled again as she leapt out of her window and into the court yard. She was going to have fun tonight. She was going to make herself forget Reno and the chocobo headed prince she was going to be forced to marry.

She stealthily worked her way out of Castle Strife. The forest just beyond would supply plenty of cover for her and her antics.

Once in the cover of the trees, she found and nice perch on limb that hung out over the dirt road that led to Midgar.

Hours passed before there was any movement, it was long passed the midnight hour, and Yuffie had fallen asleep on her tree branch. She was awoken by the sound of chocobos' warking just out of sight. She got into a crouching position preparing to pounce. She leapt from the tree branch and onto one of the passing chocobo's knocking it's rider off in the process.

"Woah!" her victim cried out as his body made contact with the ground. The other rider pulled his bird to a sudden halt and it let out a surprised 'kweh!' in response.

"Who goes there?!" The voice was deep and almost familiar to Yuffie.

"It is I the single white rose of Wutai," She swung her shuriken threateningly from the back of the chocobo, "So hand over your gil before I injure your inebriated friend over here!" She motioned to the obviously drunk man struggling to get back on his feet.

"Princess Kisaragi?!" The deep voice responded.

_Oh shit! _The ninja thought.

"Yuffie?" The drunken man slurred, she looked at him and saw he had spiky red hair now stiff with the mud he had toppled into.

_Double oh shit!_

"Uh, h-hi, Reno, Rude, um w-what brings you out so late?" She laughed nervously.

"Princess, what are you doing out past dark? It's dangerous! What will your father say?" Rude snapped at her.

"No! You cannot tell Godo! He'll have my head! He'll never let me out of his sight! Please Rude!" She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rude, friend, Rude listen buddy, I, you, just don't tell." Reno stuttered in his drunken state.

"As a royal guard it is my duty to-"

"No Rude forget your duty! You don't understand the pressure I'm under! You don't have to marry out of convenience to someone you don't love! This is my only source of relief, the only reason I haven't gone insane yet! I can protect myself, just ask Reno! We met when I accidentally-" she paused, it wasn't any of Rude's business how she and Reno had met, "Well, he's seen me in action before. I know how to use a shuriken I've stopped people from attacking me many times!"

"Just get on the chocobo princess, it's dangerous to be out after dark," Rude whispered.

"Please Rude I-"

"FINE, I won't speak of this if you promise me you won't do it again, at least not while you're staying here."

"Okay." She whispered. It was then that she realized she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yuff, I, I don' like it when yous crys." Reno slurred out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud smiled as at the lunar calendar in the book he was reading, the next night was the full moon.

"Are you sure you want to go to Kalm Cloud?" Noctis asked.

"Yes, and I plan to stay there until either the princess is gone or Zack arrives, but Noctis?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"We'll have to wait two days."

"And why is that master?"

"Don't call me master Noctis, we're friends remember? And tomorrow is the full moon; we can't afford to miss another meeting. Father said Shinra has been up to something lately and he wants us to investigate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay so now that that's out of the way I hope that this put both Reno and Yuffie more in character for everyone. I had to get the point across that they were in love so they were pretty OOC before. I'll put all of my thank you's at the end of the next chapter which should be up sometime in the next five days. And should I change it to 'M' because of Reno's mouth? I didn't really think that was worth it since I'm in high school and well, most kids say F*** a lot, so it shouldn't be anything new to most teenagers…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay chapter five is done! This is the chapter where the genre of supernatural really fits in. If that's not your cup of tea then don't read it, it's as simple as that._

_I own nothing…..Yet….*Laugh manically* _

Chapter 5

Cloud closed his eyes and exhaled to relax himself. He was running on the usual high that came with the day of the full moon. It was only a matter of minutes before sunset, and he became more anxious with every second. Noctis had already departed for the nearby woods, and cloud knew it would be best if he left too. He left his quarters and proceeded through the castle, telling any servants he saw along the way to take the night off. His father didn't need any complications with the nights 'search'. He stopped in the throne room and looked to the red velvet and gold throne in which his father spent much of his time. Someday that throne would be his. Next to his father's throne was a smaller one of the same gold and red coloring only instead of the fancy design of vines running up the sides it was simple. That was where his mother had once sat, when the Strife's were still a real family.

"Prince Cloud," a voice roused him from his thoughts, "It is time."

Cloud turned and left the throne room behind Vincent.

The forest was already covered in shadow, the trees rustled in the wind giving an ominous feel to the woods. "Vincent, you are free to go back to the castle, make sure none of the servants decide to take an evening walk." Cloud stated.

Vincent simply nodded, and with a sweep of his cloak he disappeared. Cloud chuckled; Vincent was a very mysterious man.

That's when the tremors overtook him. He sucked in a sharp breath and fell to the ground. He tried to take deep calming breaths to make it easier, it didn't help much. He could hear his bones cracking and growing. His fingernails dug into his flesh. His teeth pierced his lip where he bit down, and then it was over. He stood up on all four paws and stretched. _I need to do this more often than every full moon._ He thought, shaking all of the leaves from his fur. He strolled over to a nearby stream to examine his reflection. He pulled back his upper lip to examine his teeth; his canines seemed sharper than usual, which brought a wolfy grin to his face. His eyes still remained there bright electric blue. His fur held more luster than usual as well. He looked like an average werewolf.

_Cloud come, _a masculine voice echoed in his mind followed by an image of a small clearing in the forest.

He began to jog towards the clearing, he couldn't deny the will of the Alpha, and it was physically painful to even try. In the clearing sat the rest of his pack, the midnight black wolf with red brown eyes, Noctis. A wolf with red fur and excited blue eyes, Reno, and Rude who had thin black fur and gray blues eyes, he was proof that even if you shaved your head you still had fur. There were several other wolves, servants mosty, one he recognized as Godo, Yuffie wasn't present because she wasn't a werewolf, at least not yet. And of course the largest wolf that's very presence was intimidating, Sephiroth. His silver fur shone in the moonlight, his eyes sparkled with the after effects of the change. When his eyes fell upon his son, he broadcasted his thoughts to all.

_Now that my son is present, we may begin._ Cloud went to sit next to Noctis as his father 'spoke', _The Shinra coven has been trespassing into our territory often as of late, and have been getting dangerously close to areas where other packs that serve us dwell. Tonight, you can do your usual hunting, but I am going to be assigning you each an area to scout. If you are to come across one of Shinra's blood suckers, remind them of our agreement with Shinra, and remind them of the consequences' of trespassing. If there trespassing hasn't stopped by the next full moon, we will launch an attack. Now Cloud you and Noctis scout out the area around Kalm._

Instead of staying to finish listening to his father assign areas in their territory, he turned to Noctis, _Ready to go?_

_Yes._ His internal voice held very little emotion.

_I know it's hard for you to be near Kalm, do you want me to request a different area from my father?_

_ No Cloud I need to face my past eventually._

_ Okay Noct whatever you say._

Noctis sighed inwardly at the sound of his pet name.

The run to Kalm would take less than an hour by paw. Cloud knew Noctis hadn't been to Kalm since he was purchased there to serve as a stable boy and future meal for the Strife's. Cloud had instantly taking a liking to him and with the help of his mother Sephiroth was convinced not to kill the child.

Cloud's mind began to wander to other topics as the stink of vampire became prominent in the air. But it soon passed. Vampires and werewolves had always be enemies in most aspects and had nothing in common besides being unholy human eaters. So there was always a power struggle between the two groups. It had cycles to it, werewolves and vampires would each come in and out of power as the ages passed. Whichever controlled the Monarchy controlled the humans, both species' main food source. Right now the wolves held the power, and his marriage to Yuffie was meant to strengthen their hold on the humans of the commonwealth.

_Cloud, we're here._ Noctis's voice brought him from his thoughts.

_Okay you search the East side I'll search the West. Lie low, and stay in the shadows, we don't need any humans reporting Giant wolves to their local authority._ Noctis nodded and leapt away towards the far East side of Kalm.

As Cloud worked his way through the back alleys of the village he couldn't help but move towards the strong musk of human coming from the place labeled by most as _The Stalls_. It was the base of the Kalm slave trade. Noctis had been a resident of the terrible place once many years ago. Cloud could still remember how bad the boy had smelled when he had first been purchased. It must have been two weeks before he was able to completely wash the stink of urine from his hair. But it wasn't the smell of human waste that lured Cloud in; it was the smell of humans themselves. Not the clean toned down smell on most free humans but the smell of humans in their most natural state, it made his mouth water. He slowly approached the building, using the shadows for cover from the crier walking the street nearby.

"12 o'clock and all is well!" He cried.

Cloud sniffed the base of the building carefully, when he caught hold of another smell that brought him to attention. It was sweet and calming, something that shouldn't be emanating from a building used for the purpose this one was. He continued to follow it until it was so strong he had completely forgotten his hunger all together. He soon found himself crouched in front of a small window that had steel bars running vertically over it. He sniffed it and came to the simple conclusion that whatever was giving off this unbelievable scent was indeed inside of this cell. He pressed one large electric blue eye to the window, and saw a dark haired woman sleeping in the moonlight. The way it shone off her hair and made her pale skin glow had his jaw to the floor. He pressed his paw to the glass as if to reach out to her, and she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened and for a moment they fell upon Cloud. Her eyes went wide with shock and as she brought her hands up to rub them, like it would make the image go away. Cloud stepped back from the window.

_Shit she saw me!_ He thought to himself. She was obviously human and he wasn't sure why she had him so infatuated. Humans weren't supposed to attract wolves in _that _way. It was wrong and Cloud knew it. He was supposed to mate with Yuffie and be happy with her and provide and heir with her, but all of a sudden he felt a pull to this woman, whose name he didn't know. He couldn't tell anyone of this at least not until he got answers. He shook his head to help clear it. For now it would be best for him to find Noctis and tell him he had found no evidence of Vampires on his half of Kalm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie sighed and drummed her fingers on her windowsill. She wanted to be out in the woods leaping from tree to tree and enjoying herself as any ninja should, but she knew better than to go out on the night of the full moon. She considered herself lucky to have been born human. It was a very unusual occurrence for two werewolves to spawn a human child, but Yuffie was an unusual girl so it fit her. She didn't want to become a wolf, which would have to happen in order for her to marry Cloud. She didn't know why Reno was attracted to her; maybe it was because he had been human when they had first met? She honestly didn't know why she didn't just up and run away. It's not like her father could ever find her. She could live in the wilderness for months without any need for society to intervene. She chuckled at the idea of her living with nature, befriending animals and taking only what she needed, eating only plants.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a flash of red in the court yard below. She grinned when the wolf smiled up at her. His eyes screamed 'Come down!' she giggled and threw open her window. Despite the fact that she only wore a blue night gown she still leapt and landed cleanly on the wolf's back which was covered in soft red spikes of fur. She held on tight as he took off and sped out of the court yard. She buried her face in his soft spikes, and whispered, "Why can't we just run away?"

Then she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa opened her eyes when she felt as if she were being watched, she half expected to see Aeris sitting there staring at her, but she was asleep across the cell. Then she looked to the window hoping to see the calming image of the full moon, but instead was greeted by two large electric blue eyes and blonde fur.

She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, _that can't be!_ When she pulled her hands away the beast was gone.

For the rest of the night she tossed and turned, unable to get over what she had seen. Had the moon been playing tricks on her? Was she going completely insane? She knew she should have been afraid but something about the image of that giant wolf watching her sleep comforted her in a strange way. She felt like there was someone in the world besides her cell mates who actually cared about what happened to her. Like the family she had had so many years before.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack Fair howled happily as he chased a deer in circles around his traveling party's base camp. He pounced happily onto the deer toyed with it for a moment and let it go to resume that game he had been playing for the past hour. He could hear the few humans who were with them discussing plans for the next two days of travel. The next night they would stop in Kalm, and then the day after that they would arrive in Midgar.

Midgar meant Cloud which made Zack's tail wag. He hadn't seen Cloud in a year, and the thought of his chocobo headed friend brought a smile to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay so in this chapter we had the introduction to werewolves and vampires! Yes it is one of those fics! No it is not going to be ANYTHING like Twilight. We also had a Yuffie dream sequence and our first (sort of) Cloti moment, and Zack will soon be arriving! Please Reviews! I love reviews! _**3**

_**Special thanks to: sunflowerspot, Tayashia, FuiRin (constructive criticism at its finest, thank you), and Senhorita Caroline. You guys are all great!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I'm a little bit late on this one, but to be honest I'm just lazy :P Nothing to extrodinary happens in this chapter. Enjoy! :D_

_ Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, damn you Sqaure Enix_

Aeris remained emotionless as she was dragged to the sale area. The sun burned her eyes, but the outside air smelled of wild flowers, a smell from her childhood that she had missed for many years. She was thrown into a fenced in area along with many other slaves to wait for her turn to be sold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack watched as one slave after another was forced to stand on the block. Most were malnourished and looked like they hadn't bathed in years. It made the prince sick to his stomach. One by one they were sold, some cried, others seemed like they didn't care expressions solemn, eye's glazed, gaze set not on but over the crowd. Children were ripped from their mother's arms kicking and screaming. But what shocked Zack the most was the fact that everyone seemed to think that this inhumane business was okay. The buyers seemed to think that slaves weren't real people, and that they didn't feel the same kind of emotion a free man felt.

Zack had watched with mild indifference until he saw a flash of auburn hair and heard a shrill shriek from the fenced area where they held the slaves. He pushed his way through the crowd until he was as close as his guards would allow him to get.

"Their riddled with disease sire!" One whispered to him.

"Filthy things, they are, shouldn't even be allowed to look at royalty like you." said another.

"Oh shut up!" Zack snapped as he pushed them out of his path. He wasn't sure what it was about the sound of her cries or the color of her hair that enticed him, but he felt the over whelming urge to help her. When he finally reached her he found her fighting against a man who was attempting to restrain her and take her to the sales block, "Stop!" he cried out.

"May I ask who are you to tell me to stop doing my job?" The man had menacing green eyes and short silver hair.

"Gongagan royalty, thank you very much!" Zack snapped as he pointed to the official seal on his shoulder guard.

The man's eyes went wide, "Forgive me your highness! I meant no disrespect towards you or your father." He knelt on one knee, "But I'm simply trying to do my job and this girl is making that extremely difficult."

"Well I would too if I were about to be sold, speaking of which I'll give you 70,000 gil right now for her, Mr.?"

"Just call me Loz," he paused when the meaning of Zack's previous statement hit him, "70,000?! Of course!"

"Your highness," Zack's guards came running, "What in Gaia's name are you doing?!"

"Which one of you has the gil?" One of the guards' raised his hand, "Pay Mr. Loz over here 70,000 and then we'll be on our way, also make room in the carriage for a passenger."

Before either guard had a chance to protest Zack grabbed the auburn haired girl by the arm and started back towards his traveling party leaving his guards' to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me go!" Aeris yelped as she wriggled her arm free from the hand of her new owner.

One minute she had been arguing with Loz and the next thing she knew she was being purchased by a man not much older than she was, and she hadn't even made it to the block yet! She had been planning to at least punch the silver haired moron before she was shipped of into slavery, but now she didn't even have to pleasure of doing that!

"Okay, what's your name?" The man asked. His hair was black as night and his eyes were a mixture of sky blue and violet. There was a small X shaped scar on the left side of his jaw.

"Why would you care," she spat, "You can name me whatever you want now that I'm your slave!"

"Well I'm nice enough to ask your name, aren't I? How do you know that I won't let you go free?" There seemed to be genuine kindness in his eyes.

"Because you just paid 70,000 gil for me, That's more than most people make in a lifetime!"

"I wasn't lying about being royalty 70,000 is nothing, now are you going to tell me your name or not?" He questioned.

"Tell me yours first." She said stubbornly.

"I'm Zack." He said with a smile.

"I'm Aeris Gainsborough, now may I ask what you are going to do with me now that I'm your property." She crossed her arms.

Zack grinned, "You're free."

"What? Why would you buy me just to let me free?"

_Did she think I was joking before? _Zack thought, "Because I liked your spirit."

"Well I don't have any clothes, decent ones at least," She motioned to the slaves attire she wore, "and I have no memory of my home where am I to go?"

"Well I could take you shopping, and you could accompany me to Midgar, and you could work for me as a paid servant when we return to Gongaga." His grin widened as a look of shock crossed her face.

"I- o-okay, thank you Prince Zack."

"Just call me Zack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis had waited patiently in Kalm most of the morning on Cloud's command to wait for Zack and show him the quick way back to the castle. Now he was being forced to wait again because the Prince had taken off in pursuit of some strange noise Noctis himself hadn't heard. He walked around Kalm from shop to shop peering in windows and tinkering with small interesting spoils he found at the outdoor shops. He stopped and felt his breath catch in his chest when he saw Zack and a woman dressed in slave attire looking at a pink dress in a seamstresses shop. The Prince had bought a slave? Why in Leviathans name would he do that! Noctis pushed his way into the shop and approached Zack and his new companion.

"Prince Zack, Cloud is very eager to see you again and I think it would be best if we were to leave soon, so we don't keep hi waiting much longer."

"Of course Noctis just let Aeris and I finish up here, oh and by the way, do you mind riding in a carriage with her? I'm sure she would like to have some company on the ride to Midgar."

He gulped, "Of course."

Noctis looked out the window of the carriage as he and Aeris sat in in an awkward silence, he had always been awkward around strangers especially women.

"I was once held in Kalm," he whispered in an attempt to make conversation.

"Really, where were you taken from?" She asked he had obviously gained her interest.

"Nibleheim, after, well you know the story. What about you?"

"I'm afraid I can't remember I was only two when they took me, I was held until I was ten in Mideel then I was moved here, and actually no, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with Nibleheim. What happened there?"

Noctis felt a lump forming in his throat, "I'd rather not talk about it. You'll find out on your own in due time."

"Oh, okay, so how long were you held for?"

"I was six when King Strife purchased me. I was intended to be used as a-," he caught himself before he said the word meal, it was obvious this girl had no clue about wolves, "a…um friend for Cloud."

"Cloud?" She questioned

"The prince and future king of Midgar."

"I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa had been fighting back tears all day, Aeris was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Loz had woken them both up before sunrise and dragged Aeris away. Both Tifa and Elena had begged for him to let her stay another day but he had just laughed. Then sunset came, both Elena and Tifa had kept their fingers crossed all day in hope that Aeris wouldn't be sold, but Loz didn't bring her back, he only brought back the news that both she and Elena would be going the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud nearly jumped for joy when he saw Zack come racing up the front path on his chocobo with his travel party in tow. It had been too long since he had seen his friend.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the young woman Zack had brought with him, not because of her beauty, which was what Zack seemed to think, but because he recognized her. She had been asleep in the same cell as the dark haired beauty only the night before. That meant that the dark haired girl could have been sold as well. Part of him wanted to question Aeris about her cell mate immediately, but he knew that would be a bad idea. He would just have to sneak out later that night and see for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay another chapter down!_

_Review please I love reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Late again! I know I know! I'm sorry I just got distracted by shiny objects and such… you all know how it is. (Or is it just me?) Anyways I am sorry this was late this chapter gives some answers in the Reno Yuffie category so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

Chapter 7

Cloud snuck quietly out of the castle late that night. His plan was simple sneak out steal a chocobo, ride to Kalm, and be back by 3 a.m. If the dark haired woman wasn't there he would simply demand to know who the woman had been sold too then bribe the owner to give her up. He wasn't sure but he believed that he might have imprinted on the girl, which was strange because wolves weren't supposed to be able to imprint on humans. He'd never felt emotions as strong as his were in the moment that he laid eyes on her. Of course imprinting was a dangerous thing, especially in the case of royalty. If it was true and he had imprinted on the woman he would have grounds to break his engagement to Yuffie and the Wutai pack could declare war. If war was to break out within the packs Cloud had no doubt that Vampires would seize the opportunity and use the war as a way to destroy the packs from the inside. It was his duty as the future king to keep that from happening. He also knew that his father would be less than sensitive about the situation, Sephiroth could be a could hearted bastard when he wanted to, especially when it came to the possibility of humans and werewolves become involved with each other. The only reason he was excepting of Yuffie was that both of her parents were been wolves and she was just born to a select group of what Cloud referred to as werehumans; Humans born to two wolf parents.

Cloud sighed as he entered the stables when he looked up to see Noctis saddling Fenrir. Cloud his behind a bale of hay and listened closely as the servant mumbled to himself, "Scent….maybe….possibly." Were the only words he could make out.

_Why the hell is he out so late, and why the hell is he taking my damned chocobo?_

Cloud almost leapt out of his hiding spot to question Noctis but managed to restrain himself, he would follow the slave to wherever he was going, and if it was bad enough he would bust the poor man for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Yuffie's final night in Midgar and she planned to meet with Reno at the rose garden like they had agreed to on her first night. She wore a simple gown and left her hair loose (it was so short she didn't think he would care…) She wasn't sure what she was going to say once she got there, because there really wasn't much left to be said except for maybe 'goodbye forever thanks for the memories'.

Reno was already in the garden when she arrived he wore his official guard uniform which bore the symbol on both his kingdom and pack on the chest plate, the wolf. He grinned at her, "Hey there legs, how ya do'n?"

She chuckled at the sound of her nickname, "As good as I'll ever be… so what was the point in meeting me here Reno? Did you want to say goodbye or something?"

He sighed and gave her a sad smile, "Remember the day we first met?"

She grinned at the memory, _it was late summer and it was the first time she had ever left Wutai. She had been informed of her betrothal to the prince, though he was currently in Gongaga, and she wasn't really upset. It was years away, she'd have plenty of time to worry about that when she got older. _

_ She found herself wandering the castle grounds until she stumbled across a rose garden. Mesmerized by the different shades of pink and red she darted in. She was so enchanted by the beautiful flowers and pleasant smell that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and tripped face first into a fountain. She struggled for a moment until someone pulled her out, it was a boy with unruly red hair and arrogant blue eyes._

_ "Wow you sure are clumsy." He sneered at her with a cocky grin on his face, "Aren't you a little young to be wandering the grounds alone?"_

_ She scoffed at his rudeness, "I'm seven thank you very much, and I bet you aren't much older dumb butt. And I bet 10 gil that you're the lost one here not me!"_

_ "Whatever ya say legs but I'm eight so I'm old enough, plus when I get older I'm gonna be on the castle guard so I already know my way around!" He puffed his chest out proudly._

_ "Legs?!"_

"Yeah 'cause ya got such long boney legs."

_ "I'll have you know that you're talking to your future queen!" She pointed and accusing finger at the boy._

_ "Huh?! No way you couldn't be the Prince's betrothed! Princes only marry pretty girls!"_

_ She felt the blood rushing to her face, "I swear to Gaia I'll-"she cut herself off and instead of finishing her sentence she pushed the boy into the fountain._

_ "What the heck was that for you little brat?!" he pulled himself out of the water._

_ "Look who's clumsy now!" She said between giggles._

_ "Huh, maybe you're not as bad as I thought. At least you got a sense of humor," he paused for a moment then held out his hand, "I'm Reno."_

_ She shook it, "I'm Yuffie but you can call me legs."_

Yuffie smiled at the memory later that day Reno had gone white when he had seen her with her father he had realized that she wasn't lying about being the future queen. "Yeah I remember, I remember you being a smart ass."

He chuckled, "You weren't much better ya know. You came across as stuffy."

"Stuffy?"

"Yep, but anyways Yuffie I want you to hold onto that memory. Keep it close to your heart because it will make this whole mess easier to get through. I promise I'll figure something out by the time autumn two years from now comes, 'kay?"

"Okay Reno, I promise that I will."

At that he leaned in and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud had followed closely behind Noctis on his Father's chocobo all the way to Kalm. He didn't know what business Noctis had there but it peaked his interest. Once in the town he followed at a distance until he found Noctis's destination, the slave house.

_What business does he have here?_

When Noctis stopped and peered through a certain window Cloud felt relief than horror wash over him, he had smelt the scent of his woman but at the same time he knew that Noctis was looking at her. An expression of shock crossed the slave's face when he saw her followed by and expression of happiness. Cloud feared the worst; Noctis was also in love with this girl which made Cloud want to thoroughly kick his ass.

The dark haired man whispered a word, not a word but a name, "Tifa…"

Cloud frowned, was that the woman's name? Tifa? How did Noctis know this? Had he had a relationship with the girl before she was captured? No that was impossible; Noctis never left the castle grounds unless he was with Cloud. A sharp snapping sound roused Cloud from his thoughts. Noctis was breaking the bars on the window of the woman's cell.

Cloud leapt out of his hiding place to join him. He wouldn't let Noctis get all the credit for saving her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa woke in the middle of the night to the sound of metal on metal. She bolted up and her eyes were immediately drawn to the window. She wasn't sure what to make of what she saw, two men one with spiky blond hair and the other with black hair that was smooth in the front but spiky in the back fighting over a small metal tool. They both stopped when the noticed her staring at them the black haired one held a single finger up to his lips. Then resumed working at the iron bars.

It was an hour before they got the final bar off, then the blond man held a hand out to her to help her through the window, "Welcome to freedom," He whispered, "I'm Cloud, and this," he motioned to the other man, "Is Noctis."

Tifa was immediately on the defensive, what were these two mean doing showing up out of nowhere and breaking her out? She reluctantly spoke, "I'm Tifa pleased to make your acquaintance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Done, Done, and Done! Is anyone else pissed that they might move Versus XIII to the PS4?! (if you even know what I'm talking about… I mean that means I would have to buy a whole new system UGHHH!_

_Anyways, anyone who rates/reviews gets a metaphorical Cookie! _

_It's 2 a.m. and I'm hyper… :D_

_\ _


	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter! I hope you all like it. Spoiler alert: DRAMA! _

_ Disclaimer: Still not mine and I can't find it on ebay so…_

_ Warning: mentions sex, language_

Chapter 8

Elena stood wide eyed on the block as the auctioneer spoke.

"A fine young belly warmer!" He called out to the crowd.

From where she stood Elena swore that none of the men were under fifty and most sported beer bellies and disgusting hair pieces. The way they looked at her made her want to vomit it looked like they couldn't wait to get their filthy hands on her.

"Let's start at 1,000 gil!"

"15 hundred!" The first man cried out.

The auctioneer began to speak so fast it was unintelligible until another man spoke, "2,000!"

More unintelligible speech, "5,000!"

It seemed like only these two disgusting, fat, middle aged cows were going to bid. Elena felt her stomach doing flips. They had reached 20,000 and it seemed that one of the men had given up.

"20,000 going once," her breath caught in her throat, "20,000 going twice," She felt like she was going to vomit, "20,000 to the-"

"50,000 gil." A calm masculine voice called out.

The auctioneer was frozen in shock for a brief moment, and Elena's eyes searched the crowed for who would mostly likely be her new master.

"50,000 going once, 50,000 going twice, 50,000 going three times and sold to the young man in the formal attire for 50,000 gil!"

Elena was tugged off of the block by Loz, "Well at least we made o good profit on you, shame that you little whore friend escaped."

Elena gulped remembering waking up the morning before to find Tifa gone and Corneo in a fit of rage. "Who bought me?"

"I don't know and I don't really care, I'm just upset that my favorite little slut won't be around anymore." He chuckled darkly.

After a few moments of waiting a young man with dark hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail appeared before them and looked to Elena, "Hello, I'm Tseng I believe you are the young woman who is now in my care?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Elena mumbled.

"Hey you respect this man!" Loz raised his hand to slap her but was stopped by Tseng.

"Thank you kind sir but I believe it is my job to discipline the woman now."

Loz lowered his hand back down to his side, "I suppose it is, just give me the gil and you and your new play thing can be on your merry way." He held out his hand expectantly.

Tseng dropped a bag in his hand it clinked upon impact, "Go ahead and count, it's all there."

Loz nodded, "Just go, if it's not enough the boss won't notice."

Elena had to hide a smile; she was one of the few people who knew that Loz couldn't actually count past 100. Tseng took her by one of her shackled hands and rushed her out of the town.

Once they had reached the outskirts of Kalm Tseng directed her towards a large chocobo who was tied to a tree limb, "So why did you purchase me, what's going to be expected of me when we reach our destination?"

"I purchased you for reasons that I'll have to explain to you once we reach our destination." He said as he climbed on the bird and motioned for her to mount behind him.

"Where is our destination anyway?" She questioned as she pulled herself onto the birds back.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." At that he spurred the chocobo into motion. Elena couldn't help but notice that he smelled faintly of salt and rust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aeris frowned out the window of Zack's quarters as she listened to the hushed conversation Zack and Cloud were having in the corridor. She could make out very few of the words mostly just 'what were you thinking' 'I had to' and something about an imprint. She honestly had no idea what the Prince had gotten into. She decided to go and press her ear to the door so she could hear the conversation better.

"Well what're you going to tell your father? He's going to notice the presence of someone as good looking as her!"

"I can hide her if I just get some baggy clothing-"

"I doubt Tifa would like that."

_Tifa? Tifa! _Aeris thought, _Oh dear Odin Tifa! _She practically broke the door down, "Tifa's here in the castle?! Take me to her immediately!"

"Now see what you've done!" Zack snapped.

"What I've done?!" Cloud scoffed.

"Excuse me boys but I would really like to see my best friend so if you don't mind in what direction would I find her in?"

"Aeris not now we can all go see her together in a minute okay?" Zack asked.

"No not okay! I bet she's been worried sick about me she has no idea who I was sold to or if I'm even alive so if you'll excuse me," She shoved past both the men, "If you won't tell me where she is I'll find her myself!"

"Wait!" Zack called as he began to jog after her but Cloud caught his wrist.

"Let her go Zack she'll be fine, but right now I want to continue with the conversation we were just having. I need to figure out a way to pass her off as a parlor maid or something."

"Your father won't buy that one for a minute he'll know just from looking at her that you wouldn't have bought her at the price of a parlor maid, and if he thinks you're not going to use her for her intended purpose you know what he'll do."

"And what exactly do you think he'll do Zack?"

"He'll make her his, he could use a second alpha for the pack. He'll forcefully mate her and change her himself."

"I spoke to her after we arrived home last night and she seemed very reluctant to even come near me or Noctis, she fears what we'll do to her. I don't want to put her through _that._"

"I don't think you have a choice Cloud it's either you or Sephiroth, and with you it would just be sex on the occasion but with the king she would be forced into our world, you can ask Noctis if you want to know how bad the change hurts. I've heard its excruciating! And you think you may have imprinted on this girl, do you know what imprinting is Cloud?! It's a profound connection between two individual's it can be male on female, male on male, or female on female, it doesn't matter but it is a sacred connection between two wolves, not a human and a wolf!"

"But what I felt-"

"What you felt doesn't matter in the grand scheme Cloud, an imprint can be held in a number of emotions, Love, being the most common, but powerful friendship is also possible, a maternal imprint, which doesn't usually happen to males, and of course the most dangerous is lust. I'm willing to bet that if you did imprint on her, which is very unlikely, it was either in friendship or in lust Cloud! I hate to break it to you but on royalty there is a sort of barrier placed at birth that prevents a love imprint from taking place until the barrier is broken. That won't happen until the day you are wed to Yuffie!"

"And what'll they do then Zack? They can't force an imprint on me!" he half screamed.

"Yes they can and if you don't imprint on her after you mate her and change her they will force an imprint. So forget about whatever you feel for the human girl because it won't matter in two years when you are wed to Yuffie."

Cloud's fists were in balls at his sides he had to resist the urge to punch Zack square in the jaw, whatever it was that he felt for Tifa it was powerful, powerful enough to make him want to go to her side the second he was away from her. It was powerful enough to bring her to his thoughts every other second, and it certainly wasn't lust. He had felt lust many times before and though it certainly was mixed in with the plethora of emotion's he felt when he looked at her it was nothing compared to the joy he felt when he saw her smile, or the warm sensation that sent blush to his cheeks when she brushed up against him. Whatever it was that he felt for this girl whose name was Tifa Lockhart, it certainly wasn't Lust. But he knew that his father would take the girl and break her if he got the chance. As much a Cloud loved his father he knew the man had a dark side, he had often spoken of finding a mate to rule the kingdom and pack at his side after the death of the queen and Cloud wasn't going to let Tifa take on that role.

"Whatever Zack, I need to go speak to Noctis. Tell Aeris that Tifa is in my room if she wishes to speak to her." Cloud turned on heel and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis sneezed as he inhaled dust that came floating out of the hay he was pitchforking into Vanilles stall, She warked at him.

"I'll assume that meant bless you." He chuckled as he stroked her neck.

"What's her name?"

Noctis jumped and turned to find Tifa standing there in a light blue gown, the way the light caught her skin and hair was almost like- "Well are you going to answer me?"

"Her name is Vanille, would you like to pet her?" Tifa paused for a moment then nodded; he stepped aside to give her access to the bird "Just hold your hand out so she can sniff you first." He watched as she held out her hand, Vanille leaned forward and sniffed her palm then warked loudly before throwing her head into the air and swinging it side to side almost like she was dancing. Tifa looked surprised then began to giggle, "I think she likes you." Noctis said between chuckles, "Here give her some greens, she'll love 'em."

Tifa took them from his hand and held them out the cocobo, "Good girl," she said as she stroked the birds neck while it pecked at the food in her palm, "Thanks for this Noctis, I have to say you've been very kind to me since I arrived here much more polite than the prince."

"Cloud has never been very reserved but he only does things with good intentions," he paused then said, "We both saw you in that cell when we had been to Kalm a few days before and we both wanted to rescue you…" he trailed off into thought.

"Why me?" She pulled her hand away from the Vanille.

"I honestly don't know Tifa," he paused then asked, "Would you like to ride Vanille?"

She looked frightened, the only time that she had ever ridden a chocobo was the night before and the entire time she had been clinging to Cloud as if her life depended on it. "Don't be scared. She's not fast and I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Do you promise I won't fall off?" She asked.

"I promise to keep you safe." _Always._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud nearly fell over when he approached the chocobo barn to find Noctis helping Tifa onto Vanille, did he realize how dangerous that could be?! Tifa had never ridden a chocobo before she could fall of and break an arm!

"Noctis! I need to speak to you immediately!"

"Damn," Noctis whispered, "Tifa we'll do this later I promise."  
"She nodded and slid off of the bird."

Cloud approached them, "Tifa there is someone who is dying to speak to you waiting in my quarters I think you might know her."

She just nodded before walking away.

"Noctis get Vanille back inside and meet me in the hayloft."

Cloud sighed as he waited for Noctis amongst piles of hay, as children he and Noct would play for hours there. It was one of the few places where he wouldn't be scolded for playing with a slave. He remembered one time in particular when he had fallen two stories from the hayloft into the grass below. It would have broken any normal humans arm but he had escaped with nothing but a few scratches.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Noctis plopped down next to him sending dust on a deadly collision course with Cloud's nose.

"Bwah-choo!"

"Bless you.  
"Thank you Noct, and I needed to talk to you about Tifa."

Noctis noticeably tensed, "What about her?"

"Zack brought up a good point if I don't _use_ her, my father will-"

"What?! Use her?! What do you think she is a piece of fucking meat! I know you've been raised in a world where men are given that luxury Cloud but I thought you were better than that!"

Noctis was on his feet and so was Cloud, "It's for her own good!"

"Her getting you off is for _her_ own good?! How in the seven hells does that make sense Cloud?! I know that you seem to think that you've imprinted on her but you're engaged! What if she was to end up falling in love with her you would break her heart!"

"Why does it matter to you if I break her heart, are you telling me that you have fallen in love with my property?! Well we just can't have that now can we! Stay away from Tifa or I'll rip your fucking head off!"

Noctis felt tremors begin to rack his body; he could taste blood in mouth from biting down on his lip, "Fuck you!" The voice wasn't his own. He leapt from the hay loft and desperately raced for the cover of the forest so no one would see him change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa nearly fainted when she walked into Cloud's room and found Aeris of all people sitting on his bed, "Oh dear lord Aeris!"

"Tifa!" The two friends embraced then sat on the bed.

"How did you get out what happened? Did Cloud buy you too?"

"No Zack did."

"Zack?"

Tifa couldn't help but notice how quickly Aeris's expression had changed from one of joy to one of fear, "I'll explain that later, right now I need to tell you about a conversation I overheard regarding the role you will play here at the castle and something strange about our captors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This will be the last time we see Elena and Tseng for a while, I hope you all enjoyed it! I actually wasn't planning on posting a chapter today but I read my new reviews and was inspired! _

_Cookies go to:__** Shirraz78, sunflowerspot, Tifa Lockheart07, Tayashia, Senhorita Caroline, and of course any guest who reviewed! I love you all!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay I have an explanation. At first I was just lacking in the inspiration area then I was sick then my internet was down for like a week and a half. I know it's been weeks but I'm going to pick up the slack and get back on track. Thanks to all of those who still read this even after the long break. I will finish this story. Anyways on with the chapter._

Chapter 9

Tifa was at a loss for words, just earlier that evening Aeris had told her of a very unsettling conversation she had heard between Cloud and Zack. It left her lost and confused, but most of all angry. Cloud had spoken of _using _her. Just the thought made her feel disgusting. She stared at the ceiling of her room and rubbed her sleep deprived eyes. _I need some fresh air._ She thought.

The rose garden was flooded with moonlight that shined off of the water in the fountain making it seem as if the water was glowing. Tifa sat at the edge of the fountain and stared into the water. Her life had changed so much in the past few days and she wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse. The thought of being Prince Cloud's personal whore made her stomach churn almost as much as the thought of going back to Kalm and being sold like a piece of meat. Her head fell into her hands. How did all of this just happen? Not one but _two_ knights in shining armor showing up and rescuing her one of which was a slave himself. Then hearing of all of this talk of imprinting, whatever the hell that was. It was all too much.

Her head shot up when she heard a deep howl from the forest. _Wolves?_ She thought. She had only ever seen a wolf once and that had been in a dream. Against her better judgment she followed the narrow path from the rose garden to the chocobo pasture that bordered the woods. She watched and waited in silence. The brush began to rustle and from the forest stepped a massive black wolf. Its crimson eyes sparkled like stars and its muzzle appeared to be covered in something wet. Blood? Tifa didn't know but she also didn't care, she was frozen with fear. As the beast continued towards the chocobo barn. It didn't seem to notice her until she let out a blood curdling scream. Its ears pricked up and its muscles rippled as it rushed towards her in a mad dash. She tried to run but tripped over her night gown and fell face first into the dirt. The air around her filled with the disgusting smell of rotting flesh as she struggled to get to her feet. She managed to flip herself onto her back to find the beasts muzzle just inches from her nose. It looked like it was ready to kill her ears laid flat, teeth bared, and she closed her eyes readying herself for what was to come. But death never came she opened her eyes and peered up into the creatures crimson orbs which now seemed to flicker with new understanding. And then she felt something wash over her; an overwhelming sense of recognition from peering into eyes that now appeared red brown, almost like hers and with that feeling came a memory:

_"Tifa run!"_

Those words would have seemed almost insignificant to anyone else but to her they brought back a rush of memories of people long past. Of flames billowing so high that they licked the sky painting it with smoke.

Then as soon as the moment had begun it was gone. The wolf was suddenly thrown away from her with a violent push and a yelp. But it was back on its feet before she could blink and rushed its assailant. She managed to make out the shape of another wolf silhouetted by moonlight, and as it moved to dodge the black wolf's attack she caught a flash of golden fur. They both stopped for a moment and stared each other down. It was then that Tifa recognized the golden beast. _My dream._ And suddenly those arctic blue eyes didn't seem so unfamiliar. They glistened with a familiar kindness, yet they were eyes she resented. _Cloud?_ Then the other also didn't seem so unfamiliar either, _Noctis?_ No this wasn't possible people didn't just turn into wolves. It wasn't possible! Werewolves were the stuff of fairy tales! They had no place showing up in her life. She blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both stopped fighting when they heard her heartbeat nearly stop. Both phasing back into their human forms. Cloud was immediately at Tifa's side while Noctis seemed more preoccupied with giving Cloud a death stare. "We'll talk about this later!" Cloud snapped. "We need to get her back to her room!"

Noctis just shook his head back and forth then rushed back to the woods phasing back into the wolf along the way.

If it hadn't been for Tifa he would have chased after him and ripped him a new one, but Cloud knew better. Even though Noctis was bigger and stronger Cloud was smarter and had better self-control. He lifted Tifa into his lean muscular arms and began to carry her bridal style back to the castle. Praying that she didn't wake up to find him naked carrying her. He knew that she would only assume the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa stirred awake to a dark room, but it wasn't her room. As she tried to sit up something held her back. Then she became aware of something warm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Cloud's face just inches from hers, he was asleep but he wouldn't stay that way for long. Tifa practically jumped out of his bed to find herself stripped down to her underclothes. Cloud was also up in a second and unlike her he was completely naked.

"What the hell! Did you rape me you piece of shit?!" She shrieked.

"What? No! I would never do something like that!"

Tifa was about to respond when she remembered the giant wolves, werewolves, she suddenly backed against the wall and whispered, "Don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me."

"Teef it's not like that please just sit down try to stay calm and listen to me."

She sat down on the edge of his bed, he sat next to her covering his waist with a sheet, "You see Tifa there is more to this world than you know; more than most humans will ever know. There are such things as vampires, witches, warlocks, and of course as you've observed werewolves. I can't explain everything because I am held under oath. All I can tell you is that you can't tell anyone that you know this. My father will have you killed. As long as you stay quiet and stay near me I can protect you from anyone who would try to hurt you. You have to promise me right now that you will always stay by my side unless I instruct you otherwise. No secret meetings with Aeris, no chocobo rides, and stay away from Noctis."

All she could do was nod.

"I care about you Teef, more than you could ever know." He was looking into her eyes now, they were a beautiful red-brown, and they didn't seem to be filled with fear anymore, but confusion.

In the end it was Tifa leaned in and initiated the kiss, even though she feared him she couldn't shake the strange feeling that filled her stomach when he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. It was gentle and soft and everything she dreamed her first kiss would be, then she pulled away. Her face a mask of confusion and fear she stood up grabbed her muddy torn night gown off the floor and pulled it over her head on the way out of his room slamming the door behind her.

Cloud ran his fingers through his hair, how could he let this happen. He had kissed her damn it! Kissed her! He was only deepening the feelings he held for her. It was only going to be worse for him once his wedding came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Boom done! Thanks to anyone who still has interest in this each of you gets a cookie and a pokemon of your choice XD But seriously thank you all! Also I'm bringing in Barret soon and I need to know what to do with his hand… I was thinking about making it a grapple claw or hookshot like from the legend of Zelda series what do you think? _

_Over and out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay I'm back finally! I have a number of excuses which you will find after the chapter, enjoy._

Chapter 10

Tifa sat on her bed and tried desperately to regulate her breathing. _Calm down, just calm down!_ She didn't understand how to process what had occurred that night; she had seen wolves, gigantic wolves for Gaia's sake! Clouds explanation had been mediocre at best, but she had no choice to believe what he had said; what other explanation could there possibly be! She was surrounded by werewolves! As ridiculous as it sounded she knew it was true. She didn't know who she could trust anymore, what if Aeris was one too? They had only been apart for a short time but right now anything seemed possible and if Cloud could go from dashing young price to psychopathic beast in a matter of seconds why couldn't Aeris be changed just as quickly.

She shook the thoughts from her head, "No it's not possible," she muttered aloud, "Aeris would tell me if something of the sort happened…" she shook her head again.

Just as she was about to change into a clean gown someone knocked lightly on the door, "Tifa," it was Cloud, "Tifa I know you don't want to see me right now but-"

"Go away!" she cut him off.

"T-"

"Now!" She screeched.

She needed time to think about what happening, and quite frankly she didn't need the prince around to cloud her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Sephiroth felt the need to take a walk through the castle. The king couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but something was off; he kept hearing and smelling things, some vaguely familiar others not as much. One scent in particular though had him on edge. A smell that was incredibly similar to that of his late wife's. It made him anxious and hopeful that maybe just maybe she might still be alive. He knew in his mind that it wasn't possible but his heart ached to see her again.

He now found himself wandering the halls late at night following the alluring scent straight to its source. The closer he came the more his heart raced with anticipation. He finally came to a wooden door which surprisingly wasn't locked, when he opened it he didn't find his long dead wife but something much more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena was confused to the point where she was at a loss for words. Just a day ago she had been in the care of Loz and now she sat on the back of a chocobo watching as they drew nearer to some sort of fort. It was massive and appeared to be constructed mostly of wood. There were watch towers positioned along the wall every hundred yards or so. In each tower (as expected) stood a guard armed with a crossbow. Tseng pulled to chocobo to a halt in front of the main gate.

"Who is it?" one of the guards called out.

"What are you bloody blind? It's Tseng you numbskull!"

The guard squinted at Tseng for a moment then cried out, "Raise the gate!"

The gate slowly began to open its massive doors creaking along the way; on the inside of either one of the doors was a crest with a simple pattern of two crossing olive branches engraved onto its surface. Finally the doors came to a standstill when they were half open and Tseng urged the chocobo forward.

The inside of the fort was much less impressive than the outside. It was obvious that they were reinforcing the walls from the inside, and it made the fort seem less powerful than before. There were roads throughout but they were all dirt, and most of the houses were pathetic shacks that looked like they could only house two people at a time. Chickens ran loose through the streets and cows could be heard in the distance; and the faint smell of manure wafted up and into Elena's nostrils, not that she wasn't used to it from the slave house.

"You may dismount." Tseng stated simply, she did and he rode off.

"Hey wait!" She began to chase after him but was stopped by something cold and metallic closing around her bicep.

She looked down to find that it was some sort of grappling hook. She followed the metal rope it was attached to up to the arm of a dark skinned man who was approaching her at a leisurely pace.

"Hey now," his voice was deep, "Don't go run'n after Tseng, I have a few things that need to be explained to you."

"Um, okay," she paused unsure of how to proceed, "I'm Elena, Tseng-"

"I know, you was a slave and Tseng bought you and brought you here," He had now reached her and the long metal rope had all been taken back into the metal piece on his arm, he reached down gently pulled the claw off of her then locked it in place, "He was actually supposed to buy two male slaves, boy is Shinra gonna beat his ass." He chuckled.

"Shinra?"

"Our boss, he's the commander and chief of the entire resistance."

"Resistance?" every word he said just confused her more.

"Don' worry none, I'll explain it all once we get you bathed and into some clean clothes, I'm sure Light has something you can borrow," He motioned for her to follow him then turned his head to her, "I'm Barret by the way, Barret Wallace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis had recovered from his fit that night and was now going to Tifa's room to apologize. He had never intended for her to see that. She was too innocent and young to know about things like this, he felt like he had taken something away from her that she would never be able to regain. Though in this case it was ignorance, something many people strived to loose, it was a kind of ignorance that, was in a way, good. He felt like an ass, he had attacked her then lashed out at Cloud for trying to stop him.

_"What the hell are you doing?!" his friend's voice rang out in his head._

_ "I wasn't going to hurt her I was just…" he trailed off, he had attacked at first with every intention of killing, but after he had realized who she was he didn't know what to do._

_ "You do realize that she knows about us now right?" _

_ "YES I DO!" The two circled each other._

_ "I've had enough of this!" They lunged for each other._

Noctis was brought from his thoughts when he realized he was standing at Tifa's door. He went to knock but stopped his self when he heard a familiar masculine voice from inside.

_Oh Gaia this can't be happening. _It was Sephiroth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He couldn't believe what he saw when he opened the door, lying on the bed with her face pressed to a pillow was a girl who couldn't have been older than eighteen, a human girl. By the looks of it she needed someone to comfort her. He couldn't keep the sadistic smile off of his face, he would be the one to help her through whatever sort of predicament she was in, and he would by the end of the year, have her as his queen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay here's my excuse. My grandmother fell and hit her head so I was in North Carolina for a week helping my mother with her in the hospital. Also all of the teachers in my school district went on strike. None of the subs really knew how to teach, and so homework galore. Everything is back to normal now, but I'm not going to keep a regular update schedule. _

_Please review! I love reviews!_


End file.
